Final Fantasy XV: After it all
by shooting.star.dreamer
Summary: King Noctis wakes up in a lonely place, with no trace of his friends. He has to find out how he ended up in this entirely different world of Eos. He must journey to find answers... and his friends.
1. Chapter 1

The morning light shined through the stained window glass. The heat of the sun reflecting off the glass touched the man's face. It had been so long since the last time he could remember feeling the warmth of the sun shining down on him.

" _Noctis..._ " He heard a feint voice of an older man call his name. It sounded like a small voice in the air.

He was resting peacefully on his throne, undisturbed. His mind was slowly beginning to wake after feeling the light shining through his closed lids. He could feel his fingers move across the smooth arm of the chair, and hear the quiet sound of him breathing. How long has he been in slumber? He couldn't even remember when he fell asleep... As he grew more conscious, his eyes started to twitch, and slowly open.

All he could see at first was a bright light, making it hard for him to open his eyes. He squinted his eyes to the bright light, until it finally ceased a few moments later. He could at last see where he was, and look around him.

His blue orbs shifted around the room, seeing what looked to be the Lucis kingdom... his home. He moved his eyes down to see where he was sitting. He was in fact in his tower, sitting on his long awaited throne. He also noticed he was wearing the Lucii ring on his finger. "What's going on?" He asked himself, only making out a quiet, mumbling tone.

He carefully arose to his feet and stood over the staircase. "How did I get here... and when?" He whispered. The place was so empty and quiet... not a voice to be heard.

Maybe they were all outside he thought. He started to walk down the stairs, more of a sprint actually. He reached the giant doors and pushed his hands on half to open it. Still empty... not a person in sight! It was morning too, so the citizens couldn't be sleeping. He felt fear rush inside him, and begun running anxiously through the outside of the palace, and searched through Insomnia for a sign of life.

He made it through town, he came to a sudden stop! His heart felt like it stopped beating for a minute, he couldn't believe what he saw... "People!"

He watched the people who were all over town, walking around in their own manner. This means he wasn't alone, where ever he was.

He couldn't contain his excited relief of this and rushed over to the nearest human. It was a small boy, by the age of ten no doubt. He was carrying an ice cream cone, and was about to lick it, until he saw a strange man running to him. The boy lowered his cone and started to tremble.

"Young boy! Where are we?" King Noctis asked the boy, sounding much out of breath.

The boy didn't answer, but instead took a few steps back to look for his Mother. "Moooom?" The boy called out.

His Mother was walking to him a few feet away, she noticed how frightened her son looked and asked, "What's wrong honey?" The small boy brought up his shaking hand and pointed it to the strange man.

Noctis looked a little surprised by this and cocked his eyebrow at him. The Mother looked to the man her son was pointing to, her face turned pale. She dropped her paper bag filled with groceries on the ground and shuttered.

"Huh?" Noctis questioned looking confused by the ladies reaction. "Is something wrong?" He asked her in a soft tone.

The women just stood there and shivered, even more than her boy. "Y-youre..." She managed to mumble out in her breath, but got cut off as she suddenly let out a horrified scream! She grabbed her son by the arm and dashed away as fast her legs could move, screaming frantically.

Noctis was shocked to see what had just happened. What were they so afraid of? It couldn't be him... could it? His mind was still left to wonder what he was doing here, why he was here... and why he couldn't remember anything. The display of the Mom and her son running like that only made the lonely king more confused. "Man, I wish I knew what in the world I was doing here." He mumbled through his gritted teeth. He was beginning to feel hurt, and sorrowful. He took a deep breath and held it in, then slowly exhaled to calm himself. "I've gotta get to the bottom of this..." He exclaimed in a more serious tone.

He tried it again and walked up to a man walking in his bakery, he called to him to get his attention. The man heard him and turned around to answer. "Yes?" He looked to see who got his attention, he saw a young man in royal Lucis clothes. He looked a little troubled, but didn't say anything.

"What is it?" Noctis asked him hesitant, hoping this guy wouldn't run off like the last citizens did.

"Oh, uh... nothing. I just- have never seen such attire before. Not for a very long time that is…"

Noctis looked down at his clothes and did notice he was wearing his royal suit. "My clothes? Who cares?" Noctis said in a nonchalant tone, getting annoyed.

"I remember seeing clothes like them back in the day when there were people living in the palace... they're like... royalty." the man brushed his fingers through his small goatee

"Maybe because I am royal." Noctis said shaking his head in disbelief by the man's foolish behavior.

The man's eyes grew wide, as if his small mind just grasped onto something. "Y-you mean... Y-youre..?" The man said shivered with fear, while pointing his finger at the king.

"What... royal? I guess. I'm Noctis Lucis Caelum. Heir to throne, son of Regis... what about it?" He just rolled his eyes and sighed, with a small smirk across his face.

"But how!? You're..." the man froze.

"I'm what!?" Noctis started to feel impatient and tired of being treated like this.

When he looked back up to the stupid baker, he noticed the man had run off! He was already half way through the other side of town. "Okay..." Noctis said completely confused. It seemed the people in the city were scared of him! But he'd done nothing wrong, so why?

He did it a few more times, they all turned out the same. Some just saw him from a distance and began to shutter. "This is ridiculous!" Noctis murmured to himself. "Is it really the clothes?" He took his big coat off, and threw it down. Now he was just wearing his black striped suit that was underneath it.

He went up to another person, this time concealing his identity and not saying who he was. "Excuse me Ma'am?" He spoke up in an unusual polite tone to get a middle aged lady's attention.

The lady looked up and answered. "Yes?" Finally, a normal behaved answer! She looked up at him and actually didn't shiver or turn white with fear.

"Could you... tell me where I am?" Noctis asked her. He knew it looked like Insomnia, but maybe it wasn't.

"Why, this is Insomnia of course!" the lady laughed. "Who's running the place, if not a king?" He further questioned her. "The president. You really don't know this? He's ran for a year now, he's the president of all Lucis and Niflheim. Actually- All of Eos!" Her mouth turned into a grin.

"What!?" Noctis couldn't believe this. That did not seem right, or familiar to him. There's never been a president in Lucis. He tried to think of how he remembered Lucis, he couldn't remember anything! No memories at all of his past… he only was just now realizing this. No wonder he had no idea how he was here, he didn't even know what he did yesterday. Not even going to bed. "Strange…" He held his hand over his chin covered in stubble, as he tried to think. He has so many questions, and once he remembers, he'll probably have even more questions.

The lady held her hand over her mouth started and giggled to herself and teased, "What, have you been asleep for the past year?"

He actually had no idea anymore. Where has he been while this all took place? "I… don't remember." He admitted.

The city lady looked confused, and could see that the ravenette was actually telling the truth. He really didn't know what was going on. His eyes looked clueless and very troubled. "Oh." Her smile turned to a frown, as she started to feel sorry for the young man.

"Where can I meet this 'president'?" He asked, hoping he could find the person and get a better idea of what was going on.

"In the tallest Insomnia building. It used to be a place used by the old king's of Lucis, for secret purposes. It's been changed and redecorated now. They decided to use the tower instead of the old, big mansion the Lucis family lived in." She pointed him in the direction of the tower.

"Ok… Thanks for the help." He replied, and thanked her for the information. He never looked at her, his eyes were set on going to the tower. He walked away without another word, with a new agenda now.

 ** _((Chapter one! My first fanfic. Still trying to get used to it… poor Noctis, waking up to a whole new world! Nothing is like how it was when he lived there. Will he ever gain his memories, or find his friends? Wait and find out in the next chapter!~ And thank you for reading and sticking with me til the end of this chapter . Btw, should I add optional music to the story? music always helps me read and feel what's going on.))_**


	2. Chapter 2:

**_(Hi everyone! I made it to the second chapter! Thanks for reading my first chapter so much! I'll try to finish this story and update it._** )

Chapter 2:

He arrived at the front of the tower. He stood beside it and looked to the top. He felt a streak of fear run through him, hopefully he could find out the truth behind all of this, and wont be too overwhelmed after he does know. He took a deep breath and swallowed the lump of fear with a gulp. Then, with no more hesitation, he entered the tower.

"Hault!" A guard standing at the inside of the tower doors ordered The ravenette before passing.

"What?" Noctis looked confused. Such tight security, and the guards obviously did not recognize the king. He supposed that was for the best though... seeing as how everyone ekse in the city reacted towards him before. "What's wrong?" He questioned the guard.

"The senator doesn't accept unnotified visits. Come back after you've set a time." The guard knew the scruffy looking young man couldn't have had an appointment. And if he did, he'd know to show his consultation slip.

"How do I get one?" Noctis coped with him and asked.

"Go to the office on the other side of town. And you might get to him in... about two months."

"Two months!? that's insane! I should have the right to go up there an-" He raised his voice, and felt so insulted that he would have to wait that long to see a guy who shouldn't even be here! All he really wanted was to see who in Eos this guy was. He stopped before he upset the guard and reclaimed his cool. "I mean... yeah. I understand. Sorry." He respectfully nodded his head to thank him and went back outside.

"Two months... Pfft!" He shook his head in disbelief as he mumbled to himself. As he was walking away, he saw two guards not too far coming this way, talking to one another. He suddenly got a sneaky idea. He wondered if he should do it or not... but he couldn't wait two months!

"Well... let's see if I've still got it." He shook his hands and bent his neck as he stretched to get ready. Then, without being seen, he warped behind one of the guards, and knocked him out with his fist before he had the chance to turn around. The other guard quickly saw Noctis afterwards and tried to attack! The blue eyed king swung his fist around and hit him on the side of the head. That guard was now out cold with his partner as he fell on top of him.

"Heh! Not too bad..." Noctis praised himself confidently and dusted his hands together. He felt a sudden sharp shock rush through him!

He took the armor from one of the guards he knocked out and put it on over his clothes. "Ehh... not my best color." He complained looking at the silver and bronzed armor. It was more modern than your basic knight suit. It resembled the armor worn by the magitek soldiers but a little newer and shinier. He finished putting on the helmet that only showed an opening for his eyes. "These gloves are so tight!" He moved his hands around trying to make a grip hold in the metal gloves.

"Sigh, let's do this." He said to himself as he walked back to the tower in his bulky new outfit.

"What's your purpose here?" The same guard demanded Noctis disguised as a soldier.

"Just, uh... patrolling the tower for safety. You can never be too careful." He answered, trying his best to sound convincing.

"Hmm... that board from your assigned job, huh?" The guard crossed his arms at him. However, he let him pass. "Go ahead. But as soon as you're done playing, get back to your post!" He answered in a stern tone.

"Heh! Absolutely." He smirked from inside his helmet. Then he walked away from the security guard and went in the nearest elevator. "Finally..." He whispered to himself.

He pushed the button that lead to the top floor and waited. It was a high tech elevator that moved very smoothly and fast! It arrived at the top in no time.

The doors slid open, he walked out and looked around the wide hall. "Hm... which way now?" It had been a long time since he was last here. He couldn't be lost though, the room he was looking for had to be at this level.

He saw a closed double sided door after walking through the halls. "That must be it!" He exclaimed almost excitedly.

He decided to knock instead of just barging in rudely.

(Knock, knock!) He knocked hard on the door. A voice called out a moment after.

"Who's out there?" A man asked in a deep tone. "Come in."

Noctis swung the doors open and walked in.

"What? This had better be a good reason for interrupting." The man who called before strictly said with narrowed brows. He was an older man, with a grey beard, wearing a dignified looking coat. Definitely looked to be someone who was pretty important. He remained in his chair behind a big desk and starred.

Noctis knew he couldn't get the answers he was after dressed as a guard, so he removed his helmet to reveal his face.

The old man didn't look like he recognized Noctis. Is was easy to tell with the blank, confused expression spread across his face.

"What is this! Who are you?" The old ruler ordered while hitting his fists on top the table.

"You really have no idea who I am... Funny, I was here long before you ever even stepped foot in here." He answered in a serious, but angered tone. He couldn't hide the tension inside him. He clenched his fists, making the sound of clinging metal from the gloves.

The sovereign raised a brow completely clueless. "What are you talking about? And what gives you the authority to talk like this to me!? Don't you know who I am?" He raised his voice at the ravenette.

"I could care less..." Noctis shook his head. "The better question is- do you have any clue of who I am?" He retorted back.

"Excuse me! How dare you speak this way to me." The elderly man grabbed his communication remote to call security, and got ready to hit a red button on it to alert the guards just in case.

"Enough with this ridiculous superior talk, get out now! Leave and I might not abandon you from ever setting foot in Lucis again." Noctis ordered, staring straight into the grey haired man's eyes. He tucked his helmet tight under his arm.

"Throw ME out!?" The man just sat there and started to laugh. "I get it now... you're crazy!" He chuckled.

"Crazy?" Noctis said in a quieter tone, sounding even more angry now. He narrowed his black brows down at him. "I wake up in my home, and everything is different! You're not even supposed to be here, this ALL belongs to the king."

"K-King? AHA HAHAhahaa!" The ruling man bursted out laughing, in an irritating voice. "Why- we haven't had one of those in years! I'm the new ruler here now. The king's have all withered away now where they belong... And Insomnia has been better off ever since!" He smirked. "Where have you been in the last years, a cave? That would explain alot."

Noctis' was enraged! He beamed down at the old man's beady eyes and snarled. He couldn't contain his anger any longer as he snatched the man's collar around his neck and pulled it towards him. "Stop this! How dare you talk about my Father and family like that! I should have them shove a sword up-" He got cut off as a guard came in and grabbed Noctis to stop him hurting the president. "Grr- get away!" He struggled from the guards grip. He swung his fist around him and tried hitting the guards in the head.

The guard was having no such thing and grabbed the smaller ravenette by his neck and lifted his feet off the floor. "Agh-" Noctis gagged.

"You pathetic little vagrant! I'll show you what happens when you mess with ME!" His grip got tighter on the king's throat, Noctis could barely make out a sound and was losing air quickly. He coughed as the only way to get any air through his enclosed lungs. He carried the intruder out of the ruler's room way out in the hall. The guard finally then released his neck and threw him hard against the tower walls.

"Aagh!" Noctis wailed as he was being thrown in the air. (Pow!) "Ahahh!"He was slammed against the hard walls forcefully, then fell off that and landed face down on the floor. "Mmph..." His face was buried down in the floor, his chest was hit so hard, he could hardly breath. He moaned as he tried to stand back up, his body was too weak though, as he just slowly started to lose consciousness. He fell back down on the hard floor, and had passed out. The last thing he saw a glimpse of before blacking out was more guards closing in on him.

(Hours later...)

The out cold king was laying on a solid, stone floor. He was regaining consciousness once again, as his eyes squinted to open slowly and was starting to come to.

"Where... am I?" He mumbled out loud looking around him. It was clearly some kind of dungeon for locking up people, a vacant one at that. He stood to his feet and walked to the gate. He saw endless rows of empty cells, there didn't seem to be anyone else there either. "Grr, I've gotta get outta here!"

He first tried brute force to get out, he drew out his biggest glaive weapon and swung it at the door. (Clang!) It didn't work, instead just knocked him down from the strong impact. "Ahh... No." He moaned after getting back up. He looked around in his tiny cell for another way out, not much to choose from... "This is great. I'm stuck here in this cold, stupid cel for who knows how long!" He punched the walls out of anger, then moped to himself and flopped on a small bench.

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile back at the tower... the president of Insomnia was at his big desk, talking with the captain of his guards. "King..." He repeated the echoing words in his head said by the ruffian. "Who would even claim such a thing?" He said outloud to the captain of the guards.

"Strange one for sure." The guard answered. "He seemed pretty serious too it seemed like... But I don't think it's anything to worry about, the man was just crazy!" He chuckled.

"Hmm... perhaps. Still, he sounds like he could be some sort of threat... be sure he stays locked up." The president ordered.

"Of course your leadership. The prison is completed secured! It's nice finally having someone to guard for once."

"So unexpecting how he just showed up... how did he even get into Insomnia? Who would've let him through the gates?" He asked concerned.

"That's another weird thing... I asked all my men, and no one claims they ever saw him or let him through. He's absolutely an intruder."

"You know that isn't good for the our reputation in Insomnia. If the word gets out, we'd be taken a huge step back from our goals."

"I understand sir. I'll make sure a soul never hears of this." The guard saluted and exited the room.

"King... Hmph!" The president chuckled to himself, stroking his grey beard.

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Next day: Day 2)

The lonely king was curled up on the bench sleeping the best he could. There was no blankets or pillows to comfort him. It was certainly no place for a royal, or anyone for that matter. He woke up after feeling a strange, sudden chill. This was an unusual cold, even colder than the normal chill he'd been struggling with! He sat up and rubbed his freezing arms with his white finger tips and chattered his teeth. The chill just kept getting stronger, he could start to see his breath now. Ice was even starting to form on the floor and the cell gates. "Burrr'... what in the? Why's it so... cold!" He said through his quivering lips. The ice was getting thicker around the bars, and even looking like snow now! Something about this bitter cold seemed... familiar though.

He saw at the other end of the blowing, cold air a black silhouette, it was stepping closer to him. A black shoe stepped out, sooner revealing the rest of the silhouette.

It was a beautiful lady draped in a long black, gold, and white dress with long sleeves. Her straight and long black hair blew over her shoulders and behind her, and had a perfect fringe that went down to her brows. Her porcelain face was flawless, all he could see of her eyes was purple shadow since her eyes were shut.

"G...Gentiana." He stuttered through his cold lips, recognizing the mysterious lady.

"How the wait for the king of king's to return has been." She said in a meditating, peaceful tone.

"A familiar face... I can't believe it." He sounded overwhelmed seeing someone he knew. Everything finally was starting to feel real. "What are you doing here?"

"The stars told me the the chosen would be here, I didn't think I'd see you again, yet here you stand." She gave a small smile, her eyes opened as she stared at him.

"Please... tell me what's going on!" He shiveredshivered more.

"That I cannot do, oh king. I'm sure you must have quite a number of questions, that I greatly apologize for." She told him, closing her eyes again.

"N-no kidding..." He answered her through his cold lips. "Why can't you tell me? Y-you're the first familiar face I've seen t-this whole time. And I- I don't even remember what I was doing two days ago. The civilians in Lucis don't even recognize me! And n-now there's a president ruling the place, not a king... not me." He begun to feel tense again.

"Don't be scared dear king, all will fall into place within time. Patience is the essence right now. I believe you will do the right thing... as you once did before." Her eyes opened again as she smiled at him with a hopeful look.

With out another word, she finished freezing the lock on the gate. The cell started to shake, and the ice surrounding it was cracking! It soon bursted apart, like it was a bomb, but made of ice. The shattered ice flung everywhere just like glass!

Noctis covered his face with his arm to block the ice blast. "Ehhh!" He winced a little after some of the small pieces of ice hit him.

The blizzard slowly disappeared, Noctis noticed that and uncovered his face.

The gate was completely gone! The cold must've destroyed it. Gentiana was also gone, it almost seemed like she just vanished into thin air. Noctis didn't think on it too hard, he hurried and raced out of the dungeon to escape while he still could!

There was only one guard in the exit hall watching the area. 'Shouldn't be too hard.' He thought to himself. The room was almost entirely blackened, the only way the guard could see him was if he shined his flashlight at him. The ravenette just waited for the guard to be turned away so he could sneak passed him.

It was successful! Noctis slipped passed him with no trouble, he just had to go out the main door now. He opened it and, there only two guards waiting outside. He wasn't going to blow his escape now and get caught by them. So he decided to use his best move he used when he was bebeing stealthy and warped behind a guard and wiped him out before getting caught. Before the other guards was able to do anything, Noctis quickly warped to him and did the same.

"At last! I'm away from that nightmare." He panted in exhaustion, trying to catch his breath. He made a stop once he reached a small ally in town. What he needed to do for now was leave Lucis. It may have once been his home, but not right now... he had to figure a way to get rid of the men controlling it. "What I need is a car..." He decided. The Regalia would certainly be nice right now, but chances of finding it was low. He snook around town trying to find a vehicle to get him out. Running would take too long, he'd get spotted if he tried that. Insomnia was probably the biggest city in Eos!

Taking a car that belonged to someone was out of the question. He wasn't going to have an actual crime over his head, then the law would really be after him.

He looked up in front of him and saw a car on a lit up billboard. Beside the car was a man in a black suit.

((I can't help but picture him looking like Yosuke Matsuda San. Sorry! Maybe it was that special, limited dlc with him!))

He was smiling cheerfully while pointing at the car in the picture. The words on it read [RENT A CAR CHEAP TODAY!] "Sounds like the right place!" He exclaimed after observing the sign.

He went to the destination of the car rental place and found lots of suitable cars! One that really caught his eye was a charcoal colored, shiny car with a red stripe down the side. It looked like the same model of car as his.

He was looking inside it through the window, and as he was, he noticed the reflection of the man from the billboard walking towards him. "Nice, isn't it?" The man said behind him.

"Huh?!" Noctis jumped a little, not expecting to be seen.

"This vehicle is my pride and joy. You won't find a better one anywhere in Eos like it." He said proudly.

"No... you won't. Just one." Noct smiled slightly, remembering his loyal car. That car really meant a lot to him. It was his Dad's, and he drove it all the time on his missions, along with his friends...

"I'd give you a good price on it! It's worth way more, but for you, only 2000 gil a day!" The dealer insisted with a big grin across his face like he wore in a billboard.

'Two thousand!? Where was he going to get that kind of money?' "Uh... got anything cheaper?" He realized he was broke! But didn't want to tell the man that. He looked at the end of the parking lot and saw a small black scooter. "How about that?" He pointed to it.

"That?" The man looked very confused. "But... it's so small!"

"I know. How much?"

"Hmm... 100 gil for half a day." He answered in a nonchalant tone.

"I'll take it. But, uh... well- could I pay you back later? I don't have my money with me right now." He confessed the best way he could.

"No moneyyy!?" The dealer looked upset and quickly lost interest. He adjusted the glasses on his face and looked away.

"I could pay you back... or run you an errand or something." He added.

The car dealer was not pleased. However, he did agree to let the lousy guy do a job for him. "A delivery then..." He mumbled

"Huh?" Noctis heard the man answer something, but couldn't make out the words.

"I have some cargo that needs to be delivered to the factory. I'll let you do it since I can work you cheaper than my crew." He grinned shortly.

"Kay. I'll do it, if I can have the scooter for at least 48 hours."

'Quite the guts this guy has for coming here without any money.' He thought. "I'll give you 30 hours... no more. Now hurry with the delivery." He said firmly.

"Sure thing!" He scratched his head nervously. "Could I... borrow your glasses for it?"

"What! My glasses... what for?" He cocked his black brow.

"Yeah... there's just- this guy who's been following me... If I run into him, it could slow me down." He gulped.

"I need MY glasses, but I have a cheaper, spare pair." He reached in his pocket and gave Noctis his extra pair of spectacles.

"Thanks!" Noctis put them on, he forgot to think that he'd have trouble seeing through glasses though. He was going to have to walk carefully now. "Well, be back in a sec!"

The man gave him a paper with the address. Noctis turned to his heels and walked away, stumbling a little from his new, bad eye sight. "I'm stupid to think this disguise might actually work!" He shook his head at himself.

He jogged through town to hurry, and unfortunately ran into a few signs, people, and even buildings along the way thanks to his uncorrected eyesight. "Daa... these cursed glasses." He tried lifting them above his eyes high enough to see passed them. It helped a lot! And he was able to run faster now too.

No one seemed to recognize him that saw him before. Unless the word just hasn't been spread yet that he's an escapee now, so no one seemed to care.

He arrived to the appointed destination, and hurried inside. "Order from a rental place?" He called out after he entered.

"Oh yes, over here!" A women's voice answered. She was a casual dressed girl wearing blue shorts, a baggy, green tank top, black sneakers, and a blue and white cap worn backwards, with a brown ponytail over her shoulders. She waved him over to where she wanted it.

"Here's your junk, Miss. Gotta go now!" He said rather rudely, just sitting it down and ran back out.

"Uhh... okay then." She answered surprised. She picked up the box and walked away rolling her eyes. "Men..." She sighed.

Noctis started walking a few steps from the shop, then froze because he saw not one, but three guards walking his way! "Not good-" He quickly ran back inside the building to take cover. "Phew..." He sighed in relief, his heart was beating so fast. 'Is this how a criminal feels?' He thought.

"Can I help you?" The same girl who took the package came back out with her hand rested on her side. She saw him standing against the door looking out, looking frightened.

The sudden voice startled the king in his bulky spectacles. "Gasp!" He quickly turned around to see who it was. "Oh..." He felt relieved when it was just the one he delivered to.

"Oh? And what's THAT supposed to mean?" She said in an annoyed tone, setting her hands over her hips.

"N-nothing. Sorry!" He tried breaking the awkward vibe. "That's a... cool hat." One he actually wished he had right now.

"Hmm... well if you like it, take one." She pointed to a tall barrel full of caps like it. "They're a free gift to customers." As charming looking as the man was, she wasn't at all amused by him, but instead just annoyed.

"Really? Awesome!" He reached in the barrel and grabbed one. He put the half and half blue and white cap on. That, and the glasses had to be a better disguise!

"Yeah... don't wear it out too much. Now, did you need something, or did you just come for the hat?" She crossed her arms and cocked her brow. Staring at him with her hazel orbs.

"No. I guess not. Sorry about the trouble. You've been very helpful!" He gave her a slight wave and exited again.

"But I didn't do anything..." She said to herself very confused now. "Men..."

She went back to her work mumbling to herself.

Now that he was in a better disguise, he went back outside to leave. The same guards that were there earlier looked right passed him! "Good." He nodded his head. Then he ran back to the car rental lot.

He made it back safely to the car place, no guards seemed to notice him. The man gave him the electric scooter and activated it's tracker so he could get thethe vehicle back after the rent time was up.

The engine started right up thankfully! He lifted his foot off the ground and was on his way.

He made it to the gates of Insomnia, it was surrounded by guards, of course...

"Why am I not surprised..." He sighed

He just casually rode his vehicle through the line of guards. The guards all stared at him peculiarly, wondering who he was. They stopped him from passing and asked "Stop! Who are you?"

Noctis kept his head low so they wouldn't see his face and said, "No one of importance. Just a traveler leaving this town, got alot of places to see so I'm kinda in a hurry."

The guards still had a funny look on their faces, but let him pass anyway seeing there was no need to question him any further. "Go on then." One told him.

"Thanks!" He turned the gas back on his scooter, a little too fast though, the jerk flipped his head back, and his hat. His hat flew off and fell to the ground!

The guards noticed it and tried yelling to stop the traveler, one got a good look at the guy's black, shaggy hair. "Hmm... where have I seen him before?" The guard rubbed his chin trying to remember. Another one of them walked over to the captain and exclaimed, "Wait! I know who it is now! I saw him back at the tower, it's the prisoner!"

The captain's eyes shot open as he realized it and gasped. "AFTER HIM!!!" Immediately, they all jumped on their motorbikes and chased after the escaped prisoner!

Noctis was moving as fast as his little scooter could go, which wasn't much sadly... He then heard sirens in the distance getting close. "Looks like my luck just ended..." He twisted the handle that controlled the gas as far as it would go! The sirens were getting so close, he could almost see them! "Daa... hurry up you piece of junk!" He hit the top of the scooter wishing it would help it go faster, but of course it did not. He saw a sharp turn to a country road on his right. "Maybe they're too stupid to go through here." He fully steered his handle bars to the right and just barely made it on the path. He hurried and drove to get out of sight. When he heard the sirens really close, he looked behind him through his mirrors and saw them drive straight through the road, passing the trail Noctis was on.

"Phew!" He sighed in relief. Looks like he was safe this time! He continued driving down the road he was on, he wasn't too familiar with it though...

 **XXXXxxxxxxxxxxxx** / **Okay! I thought this was a good place to end the chapter. I don't know if the stroy is any good or not... should I try continuing? Sorry for those who like the other chocobros... within time, I'm sure we'll hear of them! I don't think Noctis could stand being aline forever... so we'll see. Lol! Just let me know what you thought, or if you have any suggestions for me! :D I'm going for an... age friendly type if that's ok. I'm sure you've noticed that, huh? XD I also apolapologize for taking so long to give you guys the second chapter... I've had a busy month, I don't have a whole lot of time to write... so please bare with me on the 3 AND THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
